


天鹅之歌

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 《恐怖宠物店》AU。





	天鹅之歌

那张纸条是娜塔莎强行塞进他的衣服口袋里的，在那之前史蒂夫甚至没来得及把它展开看一眼。女孩撩了撩她耀眼的红发，敏捷地抽身离开了史蒂夫触手可及的范围，对着这个死不开窍的大男人露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

“嘿，大个子，”娜塔莎双手插在口袋里，一路盯着史蒂夫的一举一动，一面慢慢地倒退着向门口走去，“说真的，我觉得你可以去试一下。”

史蒂夫伸手掏了一下口袋，逐渐皱起来的眉头已经摆明了态度：“我哪有时——”

“噢，拜托，”娜塔莎已经退到门边了。她把手搭在门把上，轻轻转动着它，咔哒咔哒的声响变成了背景音乐，伴着她的声音一同响起，“下次换个理由怎么样？每一次都是‘没有时间’，实在太缺乏新意了。”

她的嘴巴动了动，看起来像在咀嚼什么。史蒂夫没有把纸条取出来，只是把空着的手从衣服兜里拿出来，随意地翻了翻放在办公桌上的文件。倒不是什么重要的东西，基本都只是些零零碎碎的偷盗或情节不算严重的诈骗案。最近他管辖的这片区域没有发生过什么重大的案子，说“没有时间”也确实像在撒谎。

跟他一起工作的娜塔莎当然知道这一点。工作上的事，不，史蒂夫总觉得好像这个世界上没有什么事可以瞒得过这个女人。她总有办法打听到各种消息——而史蒂夫最近总在她口中听到的却大多是哪个部门的哪个女孩对他有好感。女人们好像都对这种事十分感兴趣，连娜塔莎这样精明干练的女警也无法免俗。但史蒂夫完全没有把心思放在这上面，也只好用各种理由搪塞过去。

……“各种理由”说得好听，实际上他用上的永远只是“我没有时间”。

警官把文件往桌上一放，长长地吁了一口气。

当他回过头时，站在门口的娜塔莎还没有离开，只是没有玩耍般扭动门把手了。房间里安静下来，刚刚那短暂的几分钟里只有翻阅文件的沙沙声，也难怪他会以为女警早就等得不耐烦先离开了。

娜塔莎朝他挑挑眉，满脸都写着“看我说得没错吧”。她知道他不忙，这段时间可是难得的空闲，抽出来一点时间吃个饭绝对没问题——只要这个顽固地要命的头儿愿意。

史蒂夫终于举起了双手：“好、好……你赢了，娜塔莎。但你总得给我一点时间去准备准备，我可不擅长应付这种事。”

他低头看了看自己一身警员制服。穿着这个去约会可不是什么好主意，无论是去餐厅还是电影院都好，搞不好会引起骚动。

“放心好了，”女警员露出了满意的笑容，“我看你脱光了去也没问题，搞不好还更受欢迎。”

“娜塔莎……”

“开玩笑的。”红发女郎吹了声口哨，轻快地转过身走出办公室。整个人都消失了一会儿——大概几秒钟——过后，她又突然探出头来对着她的头儿说，“队长，我可是帮你约了明天下午五点的。如果没什么真正重要的事，你可千万别迟到——不去更加不行。纸条上有电话，真有事的话请你直接打过去，亲自说明情况。我可不想当搞笑的传声筒。”

史蒂夫闻言，伸手去掏了掏口袋，摸到了那张纸。

“详细地址已经写在上面了，那地方很显眼，到了就能看见。”娜塔莎彻底消失前说。

金发男人背靠着深褐色的办公桌，长长地叹了口气，慢慢地展开了折了两折的小纸条。这纸条可不怎么娜塔莎风格，以往她可不喜欢用这种随意得要命的纸。边缘被撕得歪歪扭扭，像被动物当做磨牙工具狠狠地啃咬过一样。用的纸也太普通了，他还不知道娜塔莎也会用这种看起来质量不怎么好的本子。

上面的字迹潦草得有点过分，大抵是匆匆忙忙写上去的。史蒂夫不是辨认字迹的专家，更何况是这种急促得几乎看不清单词的字符串，他不太能确定这是不是娜塔莎的字。但这上面又确实是一串数字和一行长长的字母——正好对应了娜塔莎说的电话和地址。

原本该给娜塔莎打个电话问清楚的，但史蒂夫担心娜塔莎太过热情。这个同事在这方面真的热情似火， 几乎像老母亲操心自家女儿的婚事，担心她嫁不出去似的。

史蒂夫想了想。虽然不怎么在意这次约会，但他还是决定先到纸条上的地址去看一次。万一娜塔莎只是那他寻开心呢？万一这个地址根本不是真实存在的，那他明天会像无头苍蝇一样四处乱飞、到处扑腾。虽然愚人节已经过去很久了，但娜塔莎要开起玩笑来可能不需要挑日子。

他把纸条放在桌上的笔筒里，离开办公室朝更衣室走去。

>>>

……这果然是个显眼的地方。

史蒂夫摘下头盔，把它扣在摩托车的后视镜上，抬起头目不转睛地盯着眼前的建筑。

这里是中国城，放眼望去到处都能看到红灯笼，沿街商铺几乎无一例外地挂有带着LED灯的招牌，上面写有的方块字正一闪一闪地发着红红绿绿的光。往来的行人也不少，大门敞开的餐馆都有顾客进进出出，甚至有几家的门口还排着长队。不太宽阔的街道上挤满了人，来来往往的游人总是伴随着吵吵闹闹呢声音。

他又从口袋里拿出纸条来仔细辨认，再三核实着潦草得字迹写下的地址确实是这里。

这个地方可真是气派。这么一幢完全是中国风的建筑就修建在道路尽头，跟两旁的楼房对比起来格格不入。它甚至都没有挂上招牌，就这么看上去完全不知道这究竟是什么地方——史蒂夫一瞬间以为是当地什么协会筹划起来的博物馆或展览馆。

警官看了看稳稳地停靠在一边的摩托车，谨慎地摸了摸腰侧的配枪，犹豫了一下，就大步流星地走进去。

总得一探究竟吧，史蒂夫想，如果这里是什么情侣酒店之类的地方——老天，他可不需要这样子的“约会”。

刚推开门那一瞬间扑鼻而来的是一股奇异的香气，不像他曾经闻到过的任何一种气味。空气中似乎还有点余热，带着轻微灼烧的焦味。虽然对东方文化不太了解，也不曾主动去了解过，但史蒂夫也曾经听说过一点……比如焚烧檀香？

可这也太夸张了些，烟雾都已经逐渐浓稠到足以遮挡视线了。尽管去中餐馆吃饭的次数并不多，但这种氛围应该不是中餐馆的特色吧？史蒂夫用手拨开浓雾，才勉强看清店里的情况。这浓烟可是已经到了火警的程度了吧，可又没有呛人的烟气，幽幽的熏香味——也许是特殊香料味——充盈了整个房间。

帷幔之后没有成排的餐桌，也没有忙碌着上菜的服务员，更没有大快朵颐的食客。男警官只看到了一张木质长椅，当然还是中式的——房间里的装潢，桌椅，甚至里面的人的服装都是中式的。一个长相柔美得分不清性别的人侧躺在上面，身旁簇拥着一群人，或半蹲着、上身趴在长椅上如同等待投喂的小狗，或坐在长椅的扶手上独自梳理着那头柔顺发亮的长发，或在长椅边上站得笔直、像个尽职尽责的安保人员。

史蒂夫没有继续往前走，只是皱着眉看着店里的情况。与其说这里是餐馆，倒不如说这是什么色情场所。侧躺在长椅上的人穿了一身华美得和店铺奢侈的装潢十分匹配的旗袍，举止慵懒但十足优雅。那头黑发也像是精心打扮过——这里什么东西都精心装点过。他手上拿着一个长长的烟斗，像是在吸食烟草。

“哎呀，稀客。”穿旗袍的人开口，轻轻拍了拍围绕在身边的人，等他们不情不愿地腾出空来后才慢悠悠地坐直身子。深黑的头发遮挡了视线，那人用指尖轻轻地拨了拨，双眼直直地盯着史蒂夫看了又看。

声音听起来没有女性的清脆尖细，却也没有男性那么低沉，像个还没经历变声期的男孩——大概也是个男人吧？

他很快露出了笑容，把手中的烟斗放在桌上，用摆好的茶具倒了两杯茶：“欢迎光临D伯爵宠物店，您有什么需要的吗？”

宠物店？史蒂夫眯起眼睛，感觉这个说法比饭店更加不可信。自进门开始他就只看到了一群人，可没有任何小动物的踪影。难道这是什么不法交易场所，“宠物”另有所指？

金发男人不友好地打量着看似店主的人，插在口袋里的手悄悄地探出来，摸向腰间的配枪。

“我经营的可是正当交易，”旗袍男叹了口气，举起双手在半空中展示了一下，好让来人看到自己没有携带武器，“怎么会有人胆敢明目张胆地开店犯罪啊，警官先生。”

“我可没说过我是警察。”

“您的正义感都写在脸上了，”男人捂嘴笑了一下，“跟我认识的另一个警官先生可真像。”

史蒂夫抿抿嘴，没有说话，依旧用警惕的眼神看着他。

“虽然不知道您是为什么会到这里来，”男人从长椅上站起来，撩起身后的帘子，亮出了身后的长廊，“但是我觉得您或许会需要一只宠物。”

“什么？”史蒂夫没有跟上去。实际上他更想离开这里，找娜塔莎问清楚这个“宠物店”是怎么回事。这里可不是约会的好地方，比起开玩笑来，这倒更像是个特殊的任务。“我不养宠物。”

“别担心，只是看一眼。”男人背过身，在通道入口处站定，等着史蒂夫跟上来，“如果不想要的话转身离开也可以，本店不会强迫消费。”

史蒂夫还在犹豫。

“带上枪也没关系，”男人叹了口气，“只要不随便开火。动物们可都是很敏感的，枪声会吓到它们。”

最终还是好奇心取胜。史蒂夫的手依旧摸着配枪，不疾不徐地跟在男人身后向前走。

*

这里没有动物，他们一路看到的都只有人，穿着奇装异服的，或者造型古怪的，又或者普通得跟大街上有过的行人无异。

“你们这里究竟——”史蒂夫有些不耐烦。他不怎么信任这个男人，尽管这一路确实如他所说的那样安全，只是迂回曲折的走廊和众多的房间让人有些目不暇接。这“宠物店”从外面看来就很奢华，内部走起来好像比看起来更加高大广阔，仿若一个中国式的宫殿。

“稍安勿躁，警官先生。我们已经到了，别吓到这些小动物。”

男人扫了他一眼，在手中的一大串钥匙中挑出其中一把，插进面前大门的锁眼里轻轻旋转了两下。齿轮转动的咔哒声在回廊里发出回响，久久不息。

伴着吱嘎声，史蒂夫没有看清男人推门的动作，门后的耀眼白光几乎刺痛了他的双眼。

“你在耍什么把戏！”史蒂夫用手挡了一下，努力适应着突然发出的亮光，伸手想抓住身边的旗袍男。可对方早就迈步走进房间里，好像丝毫没有受到忽然变化的光线的影响。

“没有什么‘把戏’哦。”旗袍男的声音从房间里传来，“是他想见您，我才把你带来的。”

史蒂夫垂下手，看向“房间”里面。

这是个花园。抬头可以看见蓝天和白云——那耀眼的白光其实是太阳光。空气里弥漫着花香，脚下的绿草一直绵延，仿佛看不见尽头。低矮的树丛里开着浅紫色的花，不知从哪里吹来的风把树叶和花枝吹得左右摇曳。

男人站在湖边，湖水在阳光下泛着粼粼波光，像镶在丝绸上的亮珠片。

史蒂夫发现他身边还坐着一个人。短短的深色头发被风吹得有些凌乱，身上穿着的白色衬衫、黑色裤子怕也被吹得起了褶子。那人正坐在湖边的石块上，背向着门口，仿佛眺望着远处，等待着某个人的到来。

这个背影……

史蒂夫鬼迷心窍般步步走向湖边，明明在平整行走，却走得踉踉跄跄。

男人俯下身，对着那个背影说了什么。

史蒂夫认得这个背影……

他看到那人回身，晶莹透亮的蓝绿色眼睛比身前那片清澈明亮的湖水更加动人、更加灵动。

“怎么会、怎么会这样？”史蒂夫浑身发颤，难以想象这个大男人会发出这种惊慌失措的声音来，“天啊，巴基……你怎么会在这里……？”

这是巴基。史蒂夫绝对不可能认错，无论对方变成了什么样，他都不可能认不出来。巴基陪着他经历了太多太多，和他一起分享着快乐与忧愁。当他一无所有时，他还有巴基陪在身边。

可他已经永远失去巴基了。

枪声好像还在耳边回荡，他把巴基抱在怀里，不断地跟他说话，哀求他不要睡，不要闭上眼睛……不要离开他。

“对不起，史蒂薇。”这句话是巴基跟他说的最后一句话。每一个音节都被困在脑海里，整句话就像镌刻在心上最柔软处一样，每当闭上眼，脑海里就会回荡着这句话，永远不可能愈合的伤口再次开裂，淌血。

金发男人跪在地上，紧紧地搂着那个坐在石块上的巴基。上一次他这么抱着巴基，直到怀中的躯体变得冰冷、僵硬，而这次他抱着的是一个温暖的、柔软的、活生生的人。

巴基抬起手，在他后背上一下一下轻轻地拍过，温柔地安抚着这个浑身发抖的男人，直到他不再颤抖，恢复平静。他用那双水晶般的蓝绿色眼睛看着史蒂夫，一声不吭，好像只要眼神就能说出他心中想说的一切。

“这是一只‘天鹅’，警官先生。”沉默了半晌，穿着旗袍的男人才缓缓地说，“您想要买下来吗？”

“……他是巴基。”史蒂夫收紧了抱着巴基的手臂，好看的蓝眼睛疑惑地看着古怪的中国人，“不是什么‘天鹅’。”

巴基扯了扯他的衣袖，看了看穿着旗袍的店长，又回头看着史蒂夫，对他摇了摇头。

“……我要带走他。”史蒂夫选择适合的措辞，心里又太多太多的疑惑想问出口，可他更着急的是把巴基带回身边，“我要把他带回家。”

“那么，”店长拍了拍手，微笑着说，“要领养‘天鹅’有三点注意事项：

第一，每天只能给他准备新鲜的蔬菜和水作为食物；

第二，要给他充分的自由；”

他伸出第三根指头，在半空中摆了摆。笑容好像瞬间褪去了，表情突然变得严肃起来：“最后一点，必须给他全部的爱、重视他胜过世上的一切。”

“等……什么？”史蒂夫有些茫然。

“只有三点注意事项。”店长脸上再次挂起笑容，“只要你愿意遵守，就可以在契约书上签字，成为这只‘天鹅’的饲主。”

“我当然愿意！”警官几乎是喊出来的。抱着巴基的手又收紧了一些，直到怀里的男人轻轻地推了推他，才抱着歉意地松开了一点，“只要能带走他，就算有上万个条件，我也愿意答应。”

“好的，那就祝您和‘天鹅’……”店长笑着说，“相处愉快。”

 

>>>>TBC.


End file.
